Omega's Queen
by SinsandSecrets
Summary: Shepard and Aria have been able to make the alliance last for now, but Aria is hardly going to stand back and watch as Shepard causes such a stir on Omega. She begins to create different ways to stop Shepard, but is power really what she wants? Picture by Eddy Shinjuku.
1. Chapter 1

"This is PATHETIC!"

Aria threw the data pad at the Batarian. She didn't come this far to be kicked out of the game now. It doesn't matter if the man uses the info or not. Its the fact that this dumbass was stupid enough to hand it out. She stood and planted her fist straight into the guards face. The Batarian collapsed with shout of agony. Aria stepped on his open palm, making him scream more.

"I don't know who the hell this idiot is but I want him dead. Do you understand?"

She twisted his hand under her shoe.

"Y-Yes! please...I have a family!"

Her foot collided with his face and he let out a groan. She motioned to the Turian beside the entryway. He picked up the Batarian clumsily, dragging him across the floor and out of the room. Aria watched from her window as the guard pushed him out of the doors of Afterlife. This is what happens when you fuck up on Omega. You're left to die in the slums, wallowing in your own self-pity. There are no second chances. Danger lurks in every corner. It's what makes Omega so wonderful. There is no intergalactic law, no regulations, not even polics. Only Aria herself has guards and they refuse to take orders from anyone else. Omega is a free place where the guilty can rest and where crime doesn't matter. Con men, thieves, even murderers enjoy Omega's hospitality. You piss off somebody here and your done for.

And that's exactly why this man was going to die. Aria never minded Bounty Hunters or other people looking for trouble with the locals, but this Turian? He's pissing off more than just the Blue Suns. Every Mercenary group alive wants his head.

And that god damn doctor too. So many people trying to get in to the quarantine zone, always wasting time trying to save those pathetic weaklings. Not to mention Patriarch's issue. And there's also the arrival of the dead Spector to worry about.

Commander Shepard.

Aria sat on her sofa with her legs crossed, contemplating. What does he want here? Entertainment maybe? Or perhaps he is looking for someone? Don't know, don't care. As long as he doesn't fuck with Aria then does it matter? She motioned to the returning guard. He leaned in and she gave him the orders. He left without a word. They never speak, there's no reason to.

"They're here my queen."

She smiled slightly at the word 'Queen' as she waited for Shepard and the rest of his squad. Aria was going to give the Spector the official welcome to Omega. She'll play along as long as he abides by the one and only rule. If he causes a stir, the locals might get anxious, and things might get heated. The citizens will attack the Commander and the Commander will have no choice but to fight back. The problem fixes itself.

But if he's here for Aria, then she needs a plan. Shepard could already have info all because one lousy ass guard. Aria doesn't like to dirty her hands if it's avoidable so she tends to leave her personel to deal with any loose ends. Every once in awhile they're stupid enough to slip up, sometimes giving the enemy the upper hand. A lot of people want Aria dead, even the slightest bit of info could mean an overthrow of her position. Unfortunately, she would be losing a valuable guard today, and that guard would be losing his life.

Sometimes Aria would look back at everything she's done, all of the lives she's spoiled. When her name is spoken, it's said with pure and undeniable fear. It makes her wonder if it's possible to be a better person, be someone who saves lives instead of making them.

Someone like Commander Shepard.

Aria brushed the thought away. She is who she is. Life isn't about protecting others, it's about survival. Whoever ends up the most wealthy, whoever ends up the most powerful wins. Deluding yourself into thinking otherwise is just stupid. Which is exactly why that Batarian had to die. He gave valuable info to Cerberus, and that's something unforgivable.

How long before Shepard does the same thing? How long before he trys to seize control too? Whatever he's planning, Aria will ruin it. And by the time she has broken down the dead specter, the galaxy will know just how evil she really is.


	2. Archangel

After a long chat with Shepard, Aria knew this was going to be a challenge. She sat on her sofa once again with a glass of Brandy. An alliance with both the doctor and Archangel. It solves both of her problems, but how long will this little game last? Any man of the law would strive to take this place down, and yet he saunters around, admiring the view. Does he really think Aria is that dense? That. Cocky. Little. Bastard!

Aria threw her glass down, making almost every guard jump. After seconds of terrified silence, a Batarian guard with squinty eyes began to clean up the mess. She watched silently as the man tried his best to collect the pieces of glass with shaky hands. Aria knew that she should relax. Her anger was spiraling out of control, and it certainly showed. She didn't get him, not one bit. Why is he so interested in her? Minutes ago she would have said Shepard was looking for a weakness, but now? There's something about him, he's different. He had enough firepower to take out the guards with little effort, but he didn't even bother to arm himself. Not to mention his innocent little act he had going on. Politeness never got anyone anywhere. Shepard actually smiled at her! As if they were good friends. Innocence always pissed Aria off, nobody is completely oblivious. But that's not even the worst part.

The questions. The fucking questions. About who she used to be. He had no write to ask, not that she'd ever tell him. The line between professional and personal seems to have disappeared with Shepard. And yet, she almost longed to tell someone about her past. Every man and woman in the galaxy sees Aria as formidable and wretched. And she liked it that way. No one to rely on and no one relying on her. But Shepard, he might be the only person who ever really tried to understand. As irritating as it was, it touched Aria, although she'd never admit it.

But she's not an idiot. Shepard has to be planning something, just waiting for the perfect moment. And Aria won't let it happen. Pushing all emotions aside, she signaled for a guard. She whispered the command and sent him on his way. She can't let this idiot get to her.

Normally, Aria would only leave her private lounge in emergencies, but this is something she has to do. She made her way to the loading zone where a private cab awaited her arrival. Aria slid into the back seat, motioning for the guard up front to drive. By now, Shepard should have already infiltrated Archangel's little home. The Mercs have to be pissed by now. They may be able to fight, but Hanar probably have more intelligence than they do.

Aria stepped out of the cab, her guards on her heels. Most of the Mercs were already running for the bridge, ready to take down the Turian. Fools. If they'd stop trying to best eachother and focused on Archangel they might not have lost so many men. Aria doubted they would send their best men forward right now, which means the captains are still here. She made her way to each room, the people within gasping at her appearance.

The next room was small, holding a lot of Vorcha. A Krogan sat in the front, bragging about war scars to his companion. What imbeciles. He finally noticed Aria and with an impatient grunt, he turned to her.

"What the hell do you-Oh, Aria I..."

She smiled, her eyes piercing the Blood Pack leader. "Having trouble with Archangel?"

He nodded.

Aria's smile faded and her guards positioned their weapons. "Let's go."

"But..."

"Now."

He stumbled to catch up to her. The Vorcha just stared, obviously to stupid to know what happened.

The Salarian understood immediately who she was. He followed Aria without question. When she walked into the room holding the Blue Suns, he was the first one to understand.

"You're rounding up the leaders?"

Aria glanced back at him while making her way to a very busy Tarak. "If I wanted to kill you, I would do it."

"O-of course."

Tarak finally noticed his guests. His eyes widened as Aria came to view.

"Shit."

"I think you know what to do Tarak." she said, indicating to Jaroth and Garm, the other leaders.

He stood, waving off his men. Aria walked into a nearby, empty room. The four of them stood awkwardly together. Apparently the Mercenary groups haven't got over their pathetic little grudge.

"Alright you three, I'm feeling quite generous today and thought I'd help with a certain pest. Obviously you idiots aren't getting anywhere."

Jaroth was the first to speak. "I am sure we'd all be grateful for the help but forgive me as I must ask, why would you help us?"

"Do you really think she needs a reason?" Tarak turned to Aria. "I'd do anything to take that bastard down." he said, Garm nodding behind him.

"Good. Lucky for you, I only ask that you kill him and be done." she sat down on a crate against the wall. "Did any of you even think to look for another way in?"

"I assure you, we've checked every exit." Tarak replied. "He's got every single one blocked off."

Aria took a deep breath. "And how is this a problem?"

Silence.

"You're Mercs you idiots!" She yelled, backhanding Tarak who fell to his knees. Garm flinched and Jaroth took a large step back, muttering the words "Oh Dear" over and over again. Aria turned on her heels, heading back to the cab.

"I expect him to be dead by tomorrow." She said over her shoulder. She paused. "Oh, and if he isn't dead, I know a certain three Mercs who will be."

She left them shaking in fear with a smile on her face. If she couldn't get Shepard out of her head, then maybe if she got him out of her life...

She won't let him take control.


	3. Questions

SAria shook her glass of Brandy, listening to the familiar clink of ice. Word travels fast on Omega, and nothing ever slips past Aria. After receiving the unfortunate news that Shepard lives on once again, she grabbed the whole bottle of Brandy and chugged as much as she could. Getting wasted was the only idea she had to free her mind of him. It took a long time for Aria to convince herself to put down the bottle and exchange it for a glass instead. She was losing herself. Aria lifted herself off the sofa, handing her glass to the nearest guard. She leaned against the window, gazing down at the oblivious people below.

What's happening to her? She can't even understand her own emotions. How can you hate someone and be so drawn to them at the same time? Aria took a deep breath, calming herself. No doubt Shepard will be back and she can't let him see her like this.

Aria sat down again, trying to relax. She retrieved her glass from the guard with a snap of her fingers, taking moderate sips. She needed info on Shepard and fast. One, because he's a potentially dangerous enemy. And two, because she won't be able to stop thinking about him if she doesn't. She already tried to kill him and that didn't work, in fact, Aria couldn't remember how she ever thought it would help. She's never been in a situation where she needed someone else.

But it doesn't matter. Aria didn't come all this way, pushing anyone aside, just to toss it aside for some dead Alliance officer. Not that Shepard felt the same as her in the first place. Although Aria secretly hoped so. But the point is that the two of them are completely incompatible, like trying to stick the same puzzle pieces together. Both Aria and Shepard are both too indepented and stubborn to want anyone, and way too talented to need anyone. And even if Shepard did want someone, he wouldn't chase after her of all people.

There she goes again, thinking of him as if she actually cares about him.

She positioned herself to look nonchalant as she waited for Shepard to appear in the Afterlife doorway. Shepard said he has some interesting info for Aria, and would arrive soon. A perfect time for her to ask him some questions. There has to be more to this. Aria isn't a a school girl, she's never believed in love, and there is certainly no reason to start now. There's just something about Shepard that makes her tick, and Aria can't stand it. She has to know just what makes him so desirable.

Not long after, a familiar face appeared. Accompanied by a female Quarian and a male Turian, Shepard made his way across afterlife. Aria turned her head away, trying to act as if his entrance was nothing to her. Truth be told, her heart may have missed a beat. The guards motioned him forward as Aria prepared herself, scrolling through a list of questions in her head. Who is he really? Why does he come back? And most important of all, does he realize just how dangerous Aria can be?

Shepard stepped into her personal lounge, looking as handsome as ever. Aria never really thought of any human attractive, although they closely resemble Asari. Maybe it's the fact that they have hair. Shepard, on the other hand, was quite different from most humans. Where as others would react with desperatioin and fear, not once has Aria seen him loose his cool demeanor, which only made her itch with irritation even more. His armor had been upgraded in between their last visits and possibly shined too. Small weapon and grenade holsters lined his limbs along with blood red stripes that stood out perfectly on his jet black armor. Shepard's face was cleanly shaven and his eyes were still the same deep blue color as always. Something about his eyes being on her, made Aria cross her arms over her somewhat revealing outfit, hoping Shepard didn't notice the color difference in her cheeks. He took a seat on the sofa next to her, a data pad resting in his hands. This is it, she thought. Time to find out who he really is.

She cleared her throat. "So tell me Spectre, what info do you have for me?"

"The mercs were going after you next. Thought you'd like to know."

"Let me see."

Shepard handed the data pad to Aria. She retrieved it carefully, so that their hands didn't touch. The data pad flashed to life, revealing words, names, and quite a few addresses. Each and every one pointing to Aria. Info like this must have been difficult to get. Chances are, someone wanted to use this as leverage against her, or maybe as a backup plan in case she survived whatever the mercs had planned for her. As much pain as it gives her to say, Aria owes Shepard for this.

"Interesting." Aria turned to the closest guard, another Baterian. "Would someone like to tell me how this got out?"

She threw the data pad into the guard who let out a grunt.

"Thank you, Shepard." She said in a strained voice. "You've saved me alot of trouble, and possibly a guards life."

He nodded and with a fake smile, started to stand. Aria waved for him to sit once again.

"You can leave after I've had my questions answered."

His eyes began to glow slightly. "We're playing Twenty Questions now? Alright, shoot.

Aria never moved her gaze from Shepard's as a guard filled her glass. The Brandy was starting to take its affects on her mind, but she took another sip anyways.

"The info."

"The Info?"

"Yes."

Shepard leaned against the sofa. "And what question do you have about the info?"

"Why did you bring it to me?"

"Is that not the right thing to do?

Aria snorted. "Giving confidential info that could take down a crime lord back to the crook herself?" She gave him a heated glare. "I'm not stupid, you did it for a better reason than that."

"Maybe I just wanted to be a gentleman."

"Liar."

"Is this still Twenty Questions? I think its my turn."

"It'll be your turn when I'm done asking questions."

The corner of his mouth perked up. "As fun as that sounds, I have a very busy schedual, you know, with saving the galaxy and all?"

Aria simply glared.

"Alright fine," he sighed. "I hope you have extra blankets, I left my sleepover bag in the ship."

"You're so funny." Aria hissed.

"So I've been told."

Aria gulped down her annoyance. People like Shepard get a kick out of anger, and she won't play his game.

"And what makes you think you'd get a place to sleep at all?"

Shepard let out a fake gasp. "Oh how cruel of you, and I thought we had something."

Aria felt heat rise to her face. "As if I'd ever want you."

"Didn't you say you had questions for me?" He inquired, one eyebrow raised.

She cleared her throat, trying to rember the list of qurstions she planned out. This is not how she expected this to go.

"Why are you still on Omega?"

"My mother is a Vorcha bartender. I'm visiting her."

"Bullshit."

Shepard grinned, making Aria fume with annoyance even more. "Answer the question."

"I still need to find the doctor remember? Or did my pretty face make you forget."

Aria rolled her eyes, taking a sip of Brandy to hide her smile.

Shepard stood up again."Are we done? I think my squad has died from hunger by now."

Aria watched as he blew kisses and used the middle finger to each of the guards. To think that Shepard won again. She hardly got any info at all.

"I will have my questions answered."

He smiled deviously. "And I'll be back to answer them."


End file.
